Bradley Carr (Beyond My Choices)
Bradley is the main character of the story Beyond My Choices. Pre-Apocalyspe Before the apocalyspe Bradley was an ordinary kid who had a bright future. Bradley had been one of the mose elite high school basketball players in the nation, and even gained a scholarship from the University of Kentucky, which he commited right away. Bradley was by far one of the mose popular people in the county, as he was poised to go professional soon. Bradley had a girl-friend named Destiny , which was the sister of his long time best-friend Jay Tucker. In Issue 10 , it is revealed Bradley used to be on the 9th grade bass fishing team. He explained how he often would sneak out of his home too go on camping trips. In Issue 11 , Bradley mentions how he gotten a girl pregnant despite only being 14. It is later revealed an abortion was made. Post-Apocalyspe - Beyond The Dead When the apocalyspe struck Bradley had been with his older brother who was a police officer. The police station was flooded, forcing Bradley to steal a police car. Eventually the car ran out of gas forcing Bradley to flee the scene as many people begin to come into veiw. Turns out, those people were bandits who chased down Bradley, until finally he was saved by Lionell . Lionell's group took the young Bradley in, who was only 17 at time. The group was kind enough to check in on Bradley house, which only soon to find out his parent's were dead. Bradley's brother Landan was the sole survival, as he had the same idea to find Bradley. The two eventually joined Lionell group, which would later take a visit and live with Bradley's coach Joey Mclemore. One day while going out on a supplies trip, Bradley joined along as him with a few others went to a local Wal-mart only to find his girlfriend Destiny, her father Niles , and finally her younger brother Jay Tucker who was only 16 at the time. A few unfortunate events occured, that eventually killed Niles, the group now has added two extra members. The mansion was attacked, which led Bradley to flee. Bradley left leaving Destiny for dead; it was later revealed Bradley planned to break up with her. Despite what happened Jay and Bradley were still friends, as they later roomed together at Misty Forrest in Baltimore, Maryland. Once again the community fallen but took a last stand agaisnt Ripley . Eventually Ripley dies, and the final scene of Beyond The Dead shows Bradley watching over the community of Misty Forrest. Bradley begins to have some very deep thoughts as he isvery curious how his choices, and experience will help him in the future. Post - Apocalyspe - Beyond My Choices In Issue one, we're introduced to a whole new Bradley as he simply begins to tell the story of how civilization came back to life. In Issue two, we get more information on Bradley, as we learn he enjoys to party. During this time, he shows a sign of annoyence for his friend Chanel . In Issue four, Bradley and Jay talk about the after life, as Bradley mentions he still beleives in hope. In Issue 11, things get deep. Bradley reveals to Jay about his past in an attempt to get Jay back to Earth. In Issue 13 , Bradley is shocked at Jackson's action as he forced to pull away a fight with the help of Lewis . He tries to comfort Jackson telling him, he doesn't need to go, but when the time comes for him to leave. Bradley makes a decision to not to pursue him. Trivia *Bradley is one of three Beyond The Dead characters to appear in Beyond My Choices . *Bradley's theme song is Nothing Was The Same Medley - Somo *Bradley is the first character of Beyond My Choices to be written in POV format. *Despite being the protagonist of BMC , Bradley doesn't appear in Issue 12 . Category:Beyond My Choices Category:Beyond My Choices Characters Category:Characters